Roy Brocksmith
| Place of birth = Quincy, Illinois, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = Burbank, California, USA | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Sirna Kolrami, Razka Karn | image2 = Razka Karn.jpg }} Roy Brocksmith was the actor who portrayed the Zakdorn Sirna Kolrami in the Star Trek: The Next Generation second season episode in . he portrayed the Bajoran Razka Karn in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine fourth season episode . Graduating from Illinois' Quincy University in 1970, Brocksmith began his career on the stage, directing for community theater and various playhouses before ultimately moving on to perform on and off-Broadway. He broke into films in 1978, beginning with the dramas King of the Gypsies and The Squeeze. In 1980, he had a supporting role in Woody Allen's Stardust Memories, in which his Deep Space Nine co-star Armin Shimerman and Next Generation co-star Brent Spiner made brief appearances. Three years later, Brocksmith would co-star with Spiner in the little-known comedy called Rent Control. He also had small roles in such films as Who's That Girl? (1987, with Bibi Besch), Scrooged (1988, with John Glover, Michael J. Pollard, and Alfre Woodard), and Relentless (1989, with Meg Foster and Ron Taylor). In 1989, he co-starred with DS9 recurring guest actor Marc Alaimo in action/thriller Tango & Cash, also featuring Teri Hatcher, Michael J. Pollard, Clint Howard, Glenn Morshower, and Richard Hale. The following year, he and Alaimo were among the many Star Trek performers to appear in the science fiction/action film Total Recall. Their co-stars in this film included Ronny Cox, Mel Johnson, Jr., Lycia Naff, Frank Kopyc, Michael Champion, and the voice of Star Trek: Voyager star Robert Picardo. Brocksmith also co-starred with Ronny Cox (along with Bruce French, Gerrit Graham, and Lee Arenberg) in Martians Go Home that same year. Brocksmith had a brief cameo in Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey, which co-starred William Sadler (Luther Sloan). He also had a supporting role in 1992's Nickel & Dime, opposite Wallace Shawn, and small roles in 1994's Lightning Jack, with Richard Riehle, and The Hudsucker Proxy, with Bill Cobbs, Christopher Darga, Noble Willingham, and Mike Starr. Also in 1994, Brocksmith co-starred with fellow Next Generation and Deep Space Nine actor Colm Meaney in the comedy The Road to Wellville. In 1998, he had a small but important role in Gus van Sant's remake of Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho assuming the non-speaking role of the bystander outside the real-estate office where Marion Crane works. The film also featured Ken Jenkins and the late Anne Haney. It would also prove to be Brocksmith's final feature film appearance. Brocksmith began appearing on television in the 1980s. One of his earliest guest appearances was the second regular episode of the hit series L.A. Law, in which he co-starred with fellow TNG guest actor Corbin Bernsen. He also appeared in the first episode of Tales from the Crypt, as did Patti Yasutake, Gerrit Graham, and Brocksmith's fellow DS9 guest star and future Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey co-star William Sadler. Brocksmith would go on to appear in two more episodes of the series (including one with Ian Abercrombie and J. Patrick McNamara). Other TV shows on which he appeared include Night Court (with John Larroquette and Bruce French), The Wonder Years (with Olivia d'Abo), Seinfeld (with Jason Alexander and Susan Diol), Murder One (with Daniel Benzali, John Fleck, Shelly Desai, Deborah May, Juliana Donald, John Carroll Lynch, and John de Lancie), Babylon 5 (with Andreas Katsulas, Bill Mumy, and Eric Pierpoint), and Ally McBeal (with Steven Culp). Besides his guest appearances, Brocksmith was also a regular on the hit series Picket Fences, on which he played Michael Oslo, a role he played for four years from 1992 through 1996. Among his co-stars on this series were Ray Walston and Leigh Taylor-Young. Brocksmith also co-starred with Paul Winfield and Neal McDonough in the 1995 TV movie White Dwarf. Brocksmith died on December 16, 2001 from kidney failure due to diabetes. He was 56 years old. External links * * * de:Roy Brocksmith es:Roy Brocksmith Brocksmith, Roy Brocksmith, Roy Brocksmith, Roy